


Начало

by phillys_boat



Series: Фейерверки [1]
Category: Error 88
Genre: M/M, ангст, будет прекрасно, будет флафф, дальше, начало, немножечко милоты в конце, но это окончательно завршает тему ангста, теперь все
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillys_boat/pseuds/phillys_boat





	Начало

Тёма никогда не считал себя ревнивым человеком. Хотя, возможно это потому что ревновать до этого было не к кому. У него за всю жизнь была лишь одна девушка, но и она не особо считается, учитывая, что начал он с ней встречаться только в попытке репрессировать свои чувства к кое-кому другому, а так же в принципе ко всей мужской популяции планеты Земля. Однако, когда у его лучшего друга Артемия, который и является тем самым «кое-кем другим », появилась девушка, Тёма сразу почувствовал себя самым ревнивым человеком во всем мире. 

Вика - девушка Артемия - Тёме, как вы уже поняли, не очень нравилась, мягко говоря. Она была абсолютным клише, лежащим на клише и обернутым в еще одно клише. Вот, возьмите какую-нибудь неплохо продающуюся на данный момент подростковую бурду про отвратительно неинтересные отношения какой-нибудь избитой гетеро пары, найдите там умницу-красавицу школы, в которую все влюблены, и осознайте — это и есть Виктория. К тому же, прибавьте к этой уже достаточно ядовитой смеси, жуткую ревность и серьезную влюбленность Тёмы, и получите наконец то, чем Вика в глазах Тёмы и является. 

Проблема еще в том, что Артемии вместе проводили все своё свободное время. У них, конечно же, были друзья помимо друг друга, но даже когда они учились в разных школах, они встречались почти каждый день после уроков, вместо того, чтобы пойти погулять и познакомиться поближе с новыми одноклассниками, например. Если же встречаться не получалось, звонили они друг другу регулярно, а уж про переписку я и говорить боюсь. Но, как только появилась Вика, все это сократилось, пусть и не на много, но все же. К тому же, теперь Виктория присутствовала на половине встреч ребят, и даже иногда встревала в звонки и переписки. Тёма не был уверен, была ли она просто отвратительно прилипчивой, или у нее действительно было желание контролировать каждый шаг Артемия. В любом случае, и тот, и другой вариант оставлял желать лучшего.

Однако, несмотря на все это, Тёма осознавал всю сложность ситуации, ничего Артемию не говорил, и никогда в их отношения не лез. Если быть честным, он, скорее всего, мог бы повлиять на своего лучшего друга, и Вика с Артемием расстались бы, как говорится, «только так». Вместо этого, Тёма решил остаться честным, погрязая в грусти, ревности, злости, и периодических врезаниях в калитки (что было особенно неприятно и происходило чаще, чем должно было бы). Он даже пытался всячески отдалиться от Артемия, и тот был, по всей видимости, совсем не против. В четверг на литературе они сидели отдельно, и если Тёма по привычке все равно поворачивался к своему лучшему другу, то Артемий ни разу с ним сам не заговорил, спокойно сидя и болтая со своим одноклассником. С каждой секундой, Тёма все больше и больше погрязал в грусти и, пусть они с Артемием и пошли после уроков вместе пересдавать зачет, Тёма сбежал, так того и не дождавшись. 

К пятнице, Тёма очень устал — и от школы, и от путающихся мыслей, и от кучи эмоций. Он хотел было предложить Артемию сходить куда-нибудь, может остаться у него на ночь, как он часто это делает. Но в ответ получил лишь короткое «не могу сегодня». Такое происходило очень редко, а уж без объяснения — крайне редко, а если быть немного более точным, никогда. Но, Тёма решил не зацикливаться на этом. Он может заняться чем-то другим. Например, посидеть дома. Одному. И, звучит это совершенно не скучно, и уж точно не грустно. Он определенно не будет слушать депрессивную музыку о безответной любви и воровать вино у родителей. Определенно. Но когда он увидел, что Артемия встречает его девушка, и как они, поцеловавшись, ушли вместе, у Тёмы не было больше сил отрицать то, что займется он именно этим. Надо только решить, как можно незаметно стащить бутылку красного полусладкого.

Выходные прошли ужасно. Тёма начал подумывать, что ему стоит лечиться, или что-то вроде того, ибо быть настолько привязанным к человеку, что чуть больше двух дней отсутствия общения с ним хватило, чтобы свести его с ума — это явно ненормально. Однако, когда вся следующая учебная неделя была проведена без Артемия, и Тёма действительно потерял какое-либо самообладание, а так же сон, спокойствие и — главное — счастье, он был убежден, что у него определенно есть жуткая зависимость. Или он просто наконец осознает всю серьезность своей влюбленности и ощущает всю боль, которая с ней приходит. Особенно, когда эта влюбленность не взаимна. 

Чтобы решить, что ему стоит Артемию во всем наконец признаться, Тёме нужен был ровно день. Точнее, как день. Эта мысль была у него в голове годами, еще с того момента, как он осознал, что то, что он чувствует по отношению к своему лучшему другу — явно не просто братская любовь. Он часто думал о том, как это может произойти, и — главное — о том, как это может закончиться. Последнее зависело от его настроения, и, учитывая то, как он себя в последнее время чувствовал, уверенность в том, что ничем хорошим это не знакончится была стопроцентной. Но сделать это нужно было. Или он просто действительно сойдет с ума. 

Поэтому, Тёма достал свой телефон и, собравшись с мыслями и сделав глубокий вздох, он написал Артемию что-то простое:

Вы, 16:34.  
Привет

Ответа ждать долго не пришлось. На самом деле, Артемий ему ответил моментально, что заставило Тёму улыбнуться, впервые за много дней.

Meme Queen, 16:34.  
привет)

Вы, 16:35.  
Давай встретимся?

Meme Queen, 16:35.  
где?

Вы, 16:36.  
У меня??

Вот теперь Артемий заставил Тёму понервничать. Две минуты — это может и немного, но не в этой ситуации.

Meme Queen, 16:38.  
ок жди

Тёма выдохнул.

 

***

 

Артемия в квартиру запустила мама Тёмы, как и всегда. Она привыкла к тому, что он постоянно к ним приходит, и была удивлена, когда он ни разу не зашел на прошлой неделе. Тёме пришлось соврать, что он куда-то уехал, дабы его мать перестала задавать вопросы. Он надеется, что она это не упомянула.

\- Твоя мама сказала, что я, оказывается, куда-то уезжал? - раздался знакомый голос, но Тёма стоял к его владельцу спиной еще пару секунд, перед тем, как развернутся. В голосе Артемия явно были нотки сарказма, и настрой у него был соответствующий, но как только он увидел своего друга, он сразу стал серьезнее. Тёма подумал, что он, видимо, выглядит хуже, чем ему казалось, - Не важно. Что делать будем?

\- Вообще, я хотел с тобой поговорить, - Тёма вздохнул, и наконец поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Артемием, - Точнее, я хотел сказать что-то тебе.

\- Окей, - немного неуверенно сказал Артемий, садясь на диван, - Что ты хотел сказать?

Тёма сделал еще несколько вздохов, пройдясь по комнате и пытаясь собраться с мыслями. После минуты молчания, он наконец заговорил:

\- Помнишь, как я сказал тебе, что я, - Тёма запнулся.

\- Не натурал? - продолжил за него Артемий, а Тёма просто кивнул в ответ, - Когда ты расстался тогда со своей девушкой, я все допытывался до тебя почему, и ты мне в итоге все рассказал. Но, ты же вроде не хотел эту тему дальше мусолить?

\- Да, - прошептал Тёма, а потом повторил, уже четче, - Да. И на то были причины.

\- Ты об этом хочешь поговорить? - спросил Артемий, и Тёма снова кивнул, - Ну окей.., - неуверенно сказал он.

\- В общем, слушай, - начал Тёма, вздыхая и садясь на пол напротив Артемия, - И, пожалуйста, не перебивай, - получив краткий кивок от друга, Тёма продолжил, - Это потому что я был влюблен в тебя. Точнее, почему влюблен? Я и сейчас тоже. В общем, не в прошедшем времени. И тогда, и сейчас, - глаза Артемия расширились, а на его лицо появилось нечитаемое выражение лица — редкость для них, поскольку обычно Тёма мог идеально читать своего друга.

\- Блять. Я знаю, что это все просто пиздец странно, но я просто не мог больше держать это в себе. Типа, твою мать, посмотри на меня. Мне херово. Потому что я не вижу тебя, и потому что я вижу тебя. Все пиздец, как запутанно, но это — единственное, в чем я уверен, и мне нужно было об этом сказать, - Тёма, закончив говорить и выдохнув, посмотрел на своего друга.

Артемий сидел, не сдвинувшись с места еще несколько секунд, но потом внезапно вскочил и, пролепетав «извини», выбежал из комнаты. У Тёмы не было сил бежать за ним.

 

***

 

Следующие несколько дней прошли совершенно кошмарно. Тёма чувствовал так, будто он снял гигантский булыжник у себя с души, но, вместо того, чтобы выбросить его куда подальше и забыть, он со всей дури ударил себя им по голове. Или по сердцу. Может, у него просто еще и сердце вырвали? Он не был уверен в том, как это объяснить - с метафорами, да и с выражением эмоций, у него все не очень хорошо. Давайте просто остановимся на том, что ему было очень-очень, до невозможности плохо.

31 декабря наступило скоро, и к родителям должны были прийти какие-то гости, но, если честно, все, чего хотелось Тёме — зарыться в одеяле в своей комнате и никогда больше не выходить. Это он и делал последние пару часов, но было уже около полудня, и он решил таки проверить, чем занимаются его родители, так что ему пришлось выползти из кровати. 

Зайдя на кухню, он увидел маму, окруженную кучей тарелок, мисок и продуктов. Они вдвоем — единственные в их семье, кто знают что либо о готовке, и Тёма бы спросил, нужна ли ей помощь, но он прекрасно знал, что его мать ненавидит, когда кто-то влезает в ее дела, так что он решил просто посидеть с ней немного:

\- Привет, мам, - сказал он, взяв яблоко и садясь на стул.

\- Доброе утро. Или день уже? Как спалось? - спросила она, останавливаясь и разворачиваясь к нему.

\- Нормально, - ответил он, пожав плечами. Она одарила его грустным взглядом, но потом, вспомнив что-то, немного повеселела.

\- Кстати, я пригласила к нам Артемия и его родителей, я уверена ты не против.

Тёма подавился на своем яблоке:

\- Артемия?

\- Ага, ты же не против? - спросила она, возвращаясь к готовке.

\- Нет, - ответил Тёма, немного запинаясь, - Конечно нет. Почему я должен быть против? Я совсем не против!

Его мама слегка удивилась его нервному тону, вопросительно подняв бровь, но ничего не спросила. 

\- Ладно, мне там нужно..., - «сбежать» подумал Тёма, - ...сделать кое-что, - вслух сказал он, - Зови, если буду нужен.

\- Хорошо, - ответила его мать, послав ему еще одну теплую улыбку и окончательно возвращаясь к своим делам.

 

***

 

Следующие пару часов Тёма, в основном, лежал на кровати, смотря на потолок и пытаясь разобраться в том, что происходит — а точнее — произойдет через пару часов. Его поток мыслей был прерван его сестрой:

\- Мама сказала одеваться, гости скоро придут, - пролепетала она, заглянув в его комнату.

\- Окей, сейчас, - ответил он, пытаясь улыбнуться. Его сестра зашла внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросила она, с неподдельной заботой.

Он только лишь кивнул, улыбнувшись снова, но на этот раз искренне. Они с сестрой никогда не были слишком близки — разница в возрасте, вероятно, пока что не позволяла. Он был уверен, что через пару лет, когда она не будет ощущаться так сильно, как сейчас, они будут прекрасными друзьями. Однако, пока что, такие вот маленькие проявления внимания всегда грели душу. Он не стал бы ей что-то объяснять, просто потому что хотел оставить это при себе, по какой-то причине, но он правда очень ценил ее заботу:

\- Спасибо, что спросила.

\- Да не за что! - воскликнула она, улыбнувшись, - Ладно, я пойду. Мне еще собираться надо.

\- Удачи, - и она скрылась за дверью.

 

***

 

Единственная обязанность, которая была у Тёмы — это встречать гостей, и это, в данной ситуации, было худшее, что могло когда-либо с ним произойти. Слыша звонок в дверь, и думая каждый раз, что это он, было настоящей пыткой. Так, он трясся, открывая двери большинству гостей. Но, когда прозвенел очередной звонок, Тёма был уверен, что это его тетя, поскольку его мама сказала, что она уже на подходе, так что в этот раз он открывал совершенно спокойно. И — верьте-нет — именно в этот момент пришел он. Слава Богу, первым стояли его родители.

\- Здравствуйте, - сказал Тёма, не зная, смотреть ли ему в пол или прямо на отца Артемия, чтобы не видеть его самого.

\- Привет, - сказала мать Артемия, улыбнувшись, но Тёма не был окончательно уверен, что эта улыбка значила, поскольку до глаз она так и не дошла.

\- Эм, да, - Тёма запнулся, - Вы проходите, где кухня знаете. Моя тётя скоро придет, мне надо ее встречать, - сказал он, протискиваясь между ними в коридор перед лифтами. Ухмылку Артемия не заметить он не мог.

 

***

 

Весь вечер, они сидели за столом, и Тёма так и не смог придумать что-нибудь, чтобы сбежать оттуда и запереться в своей комнате. Теперь уж точно навсегда. Поэтому, все, что он мог делать — это пялиться на Артемия, и моментально отворачиваться, когда тот смотрел на него в ответ.

Когда речь зашла о том, что дочь одних из гостей недавно вышла замуж, разговор пошел в это русло. И, слушать о влюбленных, когда твое сердце разбито — это, знаете ли, не очень весело, но это оказалось не самым худшим.

\- Я слышала, у Артемия появилась девушка? - спросила мама Тёмы, и он подумал о том, что будет, если он вот так внезапно воткнет себе в руку вилку. Было бы неплохо, в данной ему тогда ситуации.

\- Да, - кивнула мать Артемия, - Мы хотели ее пригласить, но, как оказывается, они расстались.

Время остановилось. Слово «расстались» пульсировало у Тёмы в голове так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Впервые за весь вечер, да и за многое время, он поднял голову и посмотрел Артемию прямо в глаза. У того на лице появилась все та же счастливая ухмылка.

Следующий час прошел в переглядках, и Тёма был не уверен, можно ли флиртовать, исключительно с помощью зрительного контакта, сидя на противоположных сторонах стола, но если нет, то они определенно только что изобрели это. 

 

***

 

Салюты должны были начаться очень скоро. В квартире Тёмы было два балкона, один — большой, в гостиной, а второй — совсем маленький, в его комнате.

\- Тём, - позвала его мама, - Твоя сестра уже ушла в свою комнату распаковывать подарки, так что вы с Артемием, - она указала на недалеко стоящего парня, - идите к тебе в комнату. Можете посмотреть салют оттуда. Дайте нам взрослым побыть одним.

Тёма лишь кивнул, смотря на Артемия и кивая головой в сторону своей комнаты.

Оказавшись в комнате вдвоем, Тёма не знал куда себя деть, так что он просто сказал:

\- Я хочу посмотреть фейерверки, - и пошел к своему балкону. Артемий пожал плечами и последовал за ним.

Они ждали салюта пару минут, после чего Тёма таки нарушил молчание:

\- Так вы расстались? - спросил он, стараясь смотреть куда-то вдаль.

\- Ага, - просто ответил Артемий.

\- Жаль, - сказал Тёма. 

Артемий посмотрел прямо на него, ухмыльнувшись:

\- Разве родители не учили тебя, что врать — нехорошо?

Тёма лишь улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Вообще-то, - продолжил Артемий, - у меня для тебя есть подарок.

\- Серьезно? - удивленно спросил Тёма, наконец поворачиваясь лицом к Артемию, - Но у меня нет ничего для тебя! И где ты вообще его прячешь? - он начал осматривать друга.

\- Он не совсем материальный, - засмеялся он, - И, как бы это правильнее сказать — взаимовыгодный.

Теперь Тёма был совершенно озадачен, но все равно улыбнулся. Артемий улыбнулся в ответ. И, наклонившись, поцеловал его. Тёма сначала не понимал что делать, но через несколько секунд, он уже отвечал Артемию на поцелуй. Это было что-то волшебное, будто сошедшее с экранов телевизоров, показывающих какую-нибудь клишейную романтическую комедию, которые Тёма в тайне обожает.

И, ко всему прочему, наконец запустили фейерверки. И не только на небе.


End file.
